Pathological Lying
by Prevaricator
Summary: Liars should not be remembered, liars should not be consistent, and a liar should never stop changing. Because once they do, a liar will stop being liars. Therefore they shall lose the game. The game of prevarication. SqualoOC? BEING RE-WRITTEN.
1. Wild Duck Hunts

It wasn't often that Commander Squalo was sent out on missions or 'chores'. There were other less flashy members—and cheaper too, why should they have the Commander out?

Therefore, Squalo wasn't sent out too often. After all, he had an entire 'family' to look after and peck around like a mother hen. Yup, the Varia needed serious discipline.

So when a large creamy envelope was given to the Commander, suspicions arouse.

The envelope was from the Ninth. Always the Ninth. Trust the Ninth to ask A Nobody to join the Varia. And lately Squalo's been thinking, maybe the old geezer _was_ getting on a bit. Who in their right mind who have a kid to become the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss?

However, sending _Squalo Superbi_ out for a wild goose chase around France isn't very smart. Plus, the entire point of finding this tiny little mafia family was to pick a **little girl**. Yes, you read it right, _a fucking little __**girl.**_ Squalo swore under his breath, if this little girl turned out to be another Belphegor, _he will kill himself._

The moment Squalo left the plane; he strove to find an intelligence source.

They were everywhere. Old grandparents with a mean look in their eyes, men in black suits, women with hands hovering above a (suspicious looking gun-like) lump on their thighs, or even teenagers with eyes darting around.

These particular intelligence sources could've easily been confused with shoplifters, druggies, or war veterans.

But not Squalo, Squalo knew exactly who to find, and who would keep their mouths shut. He spotted the source, gave a cocky smirk, and swung his sword over the shoulder. The source froze; eyes darted around—looking for escape, saw none, surrendered and stood waiting.

Of cause, there was no way out.

"Varia… What do you want?" A mid-thirties man stuffed his hands in his pockets, glaring at the ground, as if cursing his fate.

"The _Miroir familie, _where's the heiress?" The long haired assassin smirked. Middle of the street and no one dares to bother him.

Nice. Squalo liked this country.

"… What do you want with her?"

Squalo snapped out of his pleasant day dream, and the corners of his lips stretched to a crazy grin. He swung his sword up and over his shoulder lazily.

Eyes followed the weapon's movement and a barely audible gulp followed.

"Well… That would be none of your business."

The threat was undeniable.

The source turned his back to Squalo. "T-They say there's an abandoned church near the river. Story has it the heiress' m-mother was b-buried there."

"Speak up. I can't hear you…~" The dark voice chilled the source to the bone. A bead of sweat crawled down his forehead.

**The aura was inhuman.**

_T-This man can't be human._

"I-I'm sorry! A-Aurore Miroir is a pro con artist! She's a p-pathological liar! No one ever knows anything about her!"

"…" Twitch.

"_**VOIIII! WHAT THE FUCK?"**_

The source had dug his own grave with his final words.

"T-The Canderbark Charity Ball, s-she'll be there."

_Swish. _

_Splat. _

_Splatter._

The source fell into his grave.

"**Goddamnit! **Mammon, we need back up."


	2. Liar

While it was rare, and highly odd for one of Varia's Elite to be out on missions, a Varia having a civilized conversation with the Ninth was even rarer.

So Squalo instead had a one-sided screaming match with Ninth.

"VOIII! YOU KNEW THE INFORMATION IN THE FOLDER WAS FALSE DIDN'T YOU, TRASHY OLD GEEZER," a certain swordsman rudely pointed his finger at the TV screen, having a nice ol' face-time with Ninth, while drying his gorgeous hair.

Gorgeous hair being said, did not act like an obedient gorgeous hair, causing Squalo to be PMS-ing more than usual.

"Now now," the Ninth kindly reassured, the twinkle never once leaving his hard brown eyes, "Are you saying the Varia cannot find a little girl? If you want, I can arrange for this misson t-"

"SHUT UP. YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT."

"Yes?"

"YOU COULD'VE JUST DONE MORE RESEARCH AND IT WOULD'VE SAVED ME THE TROUBLE OF GOING TO SOME FUCKING BALL-"

"Ah… Dear Superbi-san, you and I both know that's not possible. The target is meant for Varia anyway, so why not get to know her a little bit better. Besides, you're being paid the same amount as a A-Ranked mission."

Squalo went quiet for a moment. That was true. A-Rank mission cost quite a bit for clients, but Squalo was certainly not running out of money anytime soon.

The Ninth, however, certainly knew how to charm a way into an Commander's mind however, "Think about it this way, the Varia would be receiving a very subtle high-ranked manipulator without the troubles of being very well-known, you would be receiving more money, a potential threat is eliminated, and you'll be able to figure out exactly who she is and can be after joining," Timeto smiled. He knew, after dealing with the Varia's many temper tantrums, that victory was his when they go quite and actually _listen_ for so long.

"… You owe the Varia one."

._P._

Squalo Superbi didn't have an ugly face; quite the opposite in fact. So it wasn't odd to see women crowding around him like birds chirping at free food.

He usually didn't mind the vain attention he received, however, looking for the blonde woman aged sixteen to twenty in a crowd of woman, was proving to be difficult.

Squalo cursed under his breath, should've worn a disguise today.

"Monsieur? Monsieur. _Monsieur~,"_ Squalo snapped his head back to glance at the blonde clinging to his arm, "Where are you looking?" She fluttered her lashes at him and leaned over slightly, exposing even more of her cleavage. He averted his eyes elsewhere.

The Varia does not get distracted by human instincts.

So, choosing a wise decision to ignore her, Squalo search the crowd of people for a blonde-aged-sixteen-to-twenty-fucking-girl.

Meaning, he got his hopes up a lot.

Oh, he was so going to give Aurore Miroir hell when he found—

_Her. There._

With a dismissive jerk, he retrieved his arm; earned an unhappy pout from the woman, shoved aside strangers until he was standing behind the blonde girl. Squalo then proceeded grabbed her wrist and fling her around, his steel eyes narrowed in resolve, "_Aurore Miroir, I've found you, fucker."_

As blonde whirled around, her waist length blonde hair spun too, almost slapping Squalo in face in process. She stared into his swirling mist of cold grey hues and gulped nervously, "**P-Pardon moi, monsieur. Je suis n' parte Aurore." **_Sorry sir, I am not Aurore._ The girl hastily muttered an apology before taking off.

Squalo deadpanned, the wrong girl? No way.

Squalo. Never. Makes a mistake.

However, she seemed genuine enough for him to believe she was right. Plus, after all Squalo had heard about Aurore, she didn't seem the kind to be shaken so easily.

_Or was it an act?_

And so, for the rest of the night, Squalo earned a _**highly embarrassing title**_for himself: 'The Wrong Blonde Chaser'.

._P._

Squalo Superbi sighed. He hated these goddamn shoes with a burning passion. Even though the heel of the shoe couldn't have been more than three centimetres tall, _they were so 'feminine' damnit._

He settled his neck awkwardly on the bench edge and sighed again.

The night was getting on a tad bit too late for the assassin's liking. The breeze had picked up, and he regretted taking his suit coat off and leaving it on a table somewhere, back in the Canderbark Mansion.

Scattered moonlight glinted on his silver strands of hair, he swung his leg over the other and started to re-assess his situation.

_Cruel Aurore, mean Aurore. Do not go looking for her._

**Pft. She ain't gonna revealed herself to just anyone.**

_**Especially not willingly. You will only find her if she wants to be found.**_

_Aurore the heartless. Aurore of the many faces._

**Qui tergiverse.**

_Prevaricator._

"Ora~? Monsieur, are you alright?" Squalo's eyes flashed open to see a petite, blonde girl—with strands of stupid hair almost brushing his face.

Squalo scowled at her, hoping to see her cower in fear. She did not however. His eyes narrowed at the girl, then dismissed her as helpless. He did not however, miss the amused and rather sardonic tone of voice the girl. He glanced around and realised he had fallen asleep on the bench. Squalo lifted his head up and immediately regretted it.

"_Ow_, _fuck damn it_." His hand reached for his neck as he heard a distinctive crack.

The girl found this all extremely amusing.

"Monsieur, if you are in pain, I can always call for my private doc-."

"_No,_ I'm fine," Squalo hissed. Who did she think he was? An ordinary civilian?

Yeah right, in their dreams.

Squalo stood up to his full height, and noticed he was damn straight about her being short. The stupid little girl only came to the top of his shoulders.

Tch. _Shorty._

Blondie adjusted her beret and pushed the strands of her dirty blonde hair back behind her ear. In doing so, her black coat moved just enough for Squalo to be able to spot a familiar looking weapon by the waist of her dress.

His eyes narrowed a friction.

The girl was short, blonde, French, rude, and carried a Japanese Tanto.

Aurore Miroir was short, blonde, French, sardonic, and fought with a Tanto—always.

"Well then, I'll be going now Monsieur_, jaa ne_~. Aurore Miroir was also a popular traveller, with sightings of her, lurking around the Japanese Yakuza.

This was his chance, there was no way the girl could be Aurore. Not with that hit to the ego and pride last night.

So he hesitated, fingers inches away from her pale, skinny wrist. Her back was facing him, _Squalo was letting his last chance run away._

He would not do that. Varia came before his pride. There was no way in hell was _Squalo Superbi_ going to let a stupid short blonde girl in his way.

So Squalo caught her wrist before she could walk away.

"_You,"_ he growled, "_what is your name."_ It had not been a question, quite clearly a demand. But the girl thought nothing of it, and in her whimsical- but yet dark voice (which Squalo hated) sang,

"Why, Aurore Miroir of cause."

"... _You fucking bitch."_

_.P._

**A/N: **

**RE-WRITTEN.**


	3. It's Called French Woman

I popped another blue jelly bean into my mouth as I listened to Xanxus diss Sharkie.

"Useless shark-trash," He scowled at Squ-chan, said Shark-trash ducked from a glass.

Well, no surprises there.

"VVOOIII! I DIDN'T FAIL IT! SHE KILLED OFF THE REST OF THEM!"

"Actually that wasn't what happened. I was just innocently walking over to my car, when these fugly people just came around the corner and started harassing me. No, SEXUALLY harassing me. Dude, chillax, it's called self-defence."

"Shaddap," I twitched.

I glared.

He glared.

I glared.

He glared.

I stared.

He stared.

I stared.

He stared.

Annnnddd...

We blinked at the same time.

"AHAH YOU LOSE!" We yelled the same time at each other.

"..." I said.

"..." He said.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"I'M NOT COPYING YOU TRASH!"

"WHY AM I TRASH!? SHOULDN'T YOU BE TRASH SINCE YOUR VOCABULARY SUCKS?" I yelled slamming the table.

"..." A dark look passed over his face, I sweat dropped, ready to run at any time- then, we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"E-e-e-excuse m-me Bossu, w-we've received a letter from the M-M-Miroir familia and the n-ninth."

"Whadda ya want?" Xanxus snapped.

"T-t-the letter from the 9th says, you must recruit Aurore Miroir into the Varia for b-beneficial p-purposes."

"...WHAT?" I shrieked at the poor guy who looked like he just wanted to dig a hole and die.

"VOOI! WHY DO WE NEED HER?" Squalo yelled stomping over to the poor idiot of a minion.

"Excuse me?" My jaw-dropped.

"Shut up." Xanxus scowled. Cue for a vein to pop out.

"VOOII! HOW OLD ARE YOU ANYWAY?" Squalo yelled at me, even though I was right next to him.

"Je suis dix-sept. Je anniversaire mai la treize." I said smartly finished with a salute.

"...VOOOIII! HOW THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO KNOW FRENCH?"

"Oh...pardon moi, but i thought you Varias speak seven languages."

"I do! Just not French!"

"Oh really? How disappointing…I know English, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Spanish, and Italian- which we are conversing at this moment and French."

Squalo raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"So you know seven languages...?" He asked.

"Oui, father insisted. My first language is Francois, as I am from France."

"Mm… What's your flame?" Squalo narrowed his eyes. I stared at them, trying to figure something out,

"Eh? Cloud."

"What weapon do you use?"

"Why…I use a wide range of weapons, such as..." A dagger flew on the desk.

"And a lot of others," I explained.

"…What's your main weapon of choice?" Squalo crossed his arms.

Xanxus drank some more alcohol.

"Thank you for not yelling~ Squalo-san! I use the katanas!" I chirped, a beam directed at him.

Yeah, I like my katanas very much!

"W-Whatever!" He glanced away, the smile… was too happy… Squalo felt like vomiting.

"Well these ears are precious! I need them for piano and vocals!" I pouted.

"You sing?" Xanxus asked suddenly interested.

"Uhh… why yes I do."

"...Mm..."

"What?"

"…Nothing."

"Fine then, BE LIKE THAT!" I snapped.


	4. Assassins These Days Are Bloody Adorable

If there was one thing that the Varia were more afraid of than paperwork, it was _her._

Aurore Miroir. Age 17. Occupation: Partly translator, mostly Varia member.

Interests? Seeing how many shades of red can Squalo's face go from rage. The extent of what Levi would do for his highness. Trying to teach people that Xanxus isn't scary - I mean, HE'S BLOODY ADORABLE! REALLY! XU-CHAN'S JUST A BIG, MISUNDERSTOOD PUPPY! HOW COU-

Right Author-san, back to the topic.

Interest also include: talking, blackmailing and her music.

Music: Piano, singing, especially piano. A shame she couldn't bring her Bösendorfer imperial 290 from France. So imagine, just imagine her expression; when one warm, sun lit winter morning, she opened a door and found a piano.

And not just any piano.

A _Fazoli grand piano_. Those things cost hundreds of thousands! This Fazoli F278? Millions.

Yeah, quite a shocked expression really, shocked at the state of it.

Cuts and scratches, guess who? She was furious, very furious. But Aurore couldn't help but walk over slowly, as if you were in the process of taming a wild animal.

Her fingers glided over the smooth Val Di Fiemme wood, wood that Stradivarius used to craft his violin. THE best violin, one of a kind, only 650 left in the world dude.

And smiling to herself, Aurore slid her pale fingers under the lid and opened.

Eight full octaves, she counted. And almost hesitantly, she played a key.

Marvell…

And marvelled at the surreal sound of a Fazoli, the floating note of a simple C has never been so...beautiful. Yup, with the clarity of a sound, it was a genuine Fazoli piano.

_**And it bloody had scratched and cuts over**_ _**it.**_

Someone's going to die today, but not before Aurore plays a piece.

"..." All was silent in the dining room as Bel dropped his fork, Mammon froze, Levi dropped the Vodka he was getting for his 'Bossu', Luss-nee-chan stabbed himself with a knife in the kitchen and Squalo jumped at the sudden noise you wouldn't hear in the Varia household.

I mean, THESE PEOPLE ARE ASSASSIN- Anyways, Xanxus ignored it, cause he's just too cool for that.

And some time later, Aurore-sama returned! With a very dark and ominous aura that Satan himself would be scared of.

"...When did you have a Fazoli piano?" She asked slowly and clearly, as if talking to some three years old instead of grown up assassins. Mammon doesn't count and Bel has the IQ of a genius so say what ya want.

"...We did?"

"...Muu..." Mammon fainted from shock, Fazolis cost quite a bit...*cough cough*

"...Peasant can play the piano?"

"Why yes I can, AND FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME! I AM **NOT **A PEASANT!"

"Shut up trash."

"You shut up."

"...Trash." Xanxus warned.

"...Bossu?" She blinked innocently at him.

"..." He lost again, the power of the puppy eyes.

"Oh and by the way, did I mention the piano is… in a very beat-up condition and the wood that was used to craft the piano is _expensive _and_ rare?_ I'm sure Jazz-san would appreciate you meaning nice to it!"

Aurore took a deep breath and tried not to pop a blood vessel.

"Tomorrow, a trusted tuner and repairer will come in to fix up that Fazoli. _You will act civil and stop creating havoc like usual." _They ('they' meaning everyone except for Xanxus) blinked in unison, and with that little threat hanging on the air, Aurore Miroir helped herself to some food.

I mean, even assassins go hungry from time to time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 9am in the morning at the varia household, these things happen:

Belphegor-Bed, nuff said.

Xanxus-Bed, nuff said.

Lussuria-online shopping, need I go on?

Levi-Outside the Boss' room...No comment there.

Mammon-In bed sleeping with his precious money.

Squalo-Training or attempting to wake everyone up. Even the Boss, yes, the boss.

Aurore-On her newfound love of her life, Jazz. Yes, the Fazoli, she named it ok?

But on this Varian day, somebody rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it! No one wake up the Boss!" Like anyone _wants_ to. Well, maybe Lussuria wanted to see his abs, but moving on...

_"No. I'll get it, Leviathan." _Levi felt shivers up the spine at the cold, threatening tone of Aurora's. He let the lazy-ass of a devil get it.

"Finnegan! Long-time no see! How have you been?" She beamed at her old friend.

"Ms. Miroir! Still pretty as always, I am fine thank you, et toi*?" An grey haired man with heavy accent kissed her on both cheeks. Finnegan stood tall, a warm smile shining in those pale blue eyes, brown suit stretched as he stepped in.

"Ca-vas bien*! Come in, come in."

Finnegan came in.

"So I heard that this piano is a Fazoli?"

"Oui monsieur, a Fazoli F278."

"Oh my! I haven't work on a Fazoli in years. Quite rare they are. And with the most exquisite sound! But anyways, how is your piano at home doing?"

"Sophia? She is doing quite well. Though next time you go back to France, I fear you may need to tune her a little."

He chuckled. "Still stubborn with the names, eh?"

Cue for inside joke smile.

"Here he is, Jazzaphore." Aurore opened the door with a flourish, Smiling at the man's expression.

Well the Varia household is pretty impressive, 100% authentic designer furniture.

But… the expression changed drastically at the site of the full sized grand piano.

"Is-he-i-it-O-Oh my..."

"Yes. This is what you get for putting an innocent piano in a mansion full of immature assassins."

"A-Assassins!"

Aurore chuckled darkly. "Yes. Haven't you heard of the Varia back there in France?"

"N-No…I d-don't really listen to politics and such."

"Oh...Anyhow, how long should this take?"

"A-About... maybe two hours?"

"Sure, sure. Call me if you need anything~!" And with that, she danced away.

"O-ok...?" The piano tuner wiped the sweat from his brow, nervously checking his back.

"VVVOOOIIII! AURORE! WHAT'S UP WITH THE FOOD!"

"Ara ara~ Au-kun knows how to cook~!"

"No duh Sherlock, so~! What's it gonna be; chocolate pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, make your own pancakes, melted cheese with bacon and fired egg sandwiches?"

"..."

"Naaaww~ you're so bloody adorable Squi-chan~" Aurore coo'ed at him. Hey, everyone has that fan girl inside of them.

"THE HELL? I AM NOT BLOODY ADORABLE! ME AND ADORABLE DON'T EVEN GO IN THE SAME SENTENCE TOEGTHER!"

"Like I said..." A sigh escaped her as the blonde stared contently at him. "You're so bloody adorable."

He didn't say anything after that.

"Belphegor- chocolate chip pancakes, Mammon- chocolate pancakes, Lussuria- fried eggs, Levi- whatever the boss has, Squalo...pancakes? Xanxus...steak..."

Face palm moment.

"P-Pardon moi? Mademoiselle Miroir?" All heads snapped up.

"Oui?" Aurore quickly wiped her hands on a random towel she found and jogged over.

"The piano's done mademoiselle."

"Ok! I'll be over in a sec!" With a swift flick of the wrist, her hair was up in a high pony tail, the food was prepared and on the table and the people who were _supposed_ to be eating it, follow Aurore, who follow Finnegan into one of the spare living rooms.

She paused at the a stairway. "One second, I'll just get some music. I'll be in the room soon! go!" She shoo'ed the slightly nervous tuner and repairer who was left alone with _the_ assassins.

"Muu…How must does it cost?" Mammon broke the awkward silence.

"Uhh…a-about...$500?"

"...Stupid Aurore had better pay up..." The little arcobaleno muttered.

"Ushishishi~ Hurry up peasant and enter the room already."

"B-But Mademoiselle hasn-"

"She said she'll be in the room soon. That meant the lowly peasant is meant to go in before her."

"O-ok!"

"I'm baaack!" The blonde stormed down from the stairs and ran into the living room.

"Here you are." The now repaired and much hopefully much better sounding grand Fazoli piano stood proudly at the centre of the large and spacious room.

"Ok!" Aurore grinned like a little girl getting her Christmas presents as she flipped open the shiny purple folder she had in her hands.

"Right, this is called 'River Flows Into You', by Yiruma." She informed the curious assassins who were acting disinterested but everyone knew better.

They are so cute! x3

Smirk.

She now holds something over them. Assassins these days are bloody adorable~.


	5. Horror Movies

"AGHHHH!" The girl in the high definition plasma TV screamed as the blood thirsty lunatic got near her.

"Ushishishi~" No pun intended...

I chewed on my lip, ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ohmygod_**ohmygod.**

"AHHH!" The lunatic neared her with a rusty chainsaw in his hands. I squealed, my head hit the safe pillow.

"Ushishishi~ the peasant is actually scared of something?" Bel look at me; or his fringe did.

"...What are you trying to imply?" I muttered.

"Nothing~"

"Heeeyyy, Aurore's scared of something? Tch. If I'm not here, I wouldn't have believed it." The commander, leaning on the arm of the long leather sofa rolled his eyes.

"Your grammar is wrong long haired shark-face ho."

"VOOII!" I smirked, still hiding my face in the pillow.

"Well… she is the person who offered to bungee jump off the Eiffel Tower. Oh and offered to test drive that weird car with fumes coming out of it in Denmark." Mammon reasoned, floating some distance away.

"..Shut… Up." I protested weakly, lifting my head up.

_Her blood splattered the floor._

"ARGHHHH!" I screamed along with and my head once again hit the pillow. Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah, Squalo begged for me to watch it.

But then I realised someone else was also screaming with me. I looked up, ignoring my annoying blonde bangs that was getting in my eyes.

_Squalo?_ ...The hell? THAT HYPOCRITE!  
I smirked at his expression but then ducked down quickly, almost snapping my neck at the process when I spotted movement on the TV screen.

"Ushishishi~" I tried to ignore the closeness of that laugh.

Key word: Tried.

"AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY LUNATIC WITH BI-POLAR TENDENCIES! YOU BRAINLESS SADISTIC BRAT! GO BURN IN A HELL HOLE PERVERTED PHONEY PRINCE!" I slapped him.

Oh yeah, by the way, word of advice. Please do your best not to say ANY of those things in front Bel.

Bel. Yes. Bel. The assassin of the Independent Assassination Squad of the Vongola.

An irk mark began on his head. "What did the peasant say?"

"...Nothing your royal highness." I smiled brightly at him. I figured tha I should start running soon—a hole was blasted into the wall, effectively killing the TV and ending the movie.

Yay! :D

"NOO!" Mammon cried. Literally.

"Shut up trashes."

And we all know who that is. Thank god I don't have to watch the rest of that disastrous movie again. Well it was Belphegor's fault.

[A few hours earlier]

I stared dead panned at the sight that lay before me. The vintage chandelier creaked as it swang back and forth, the only noise that was heard as the silence full filled. The walls had holes in them, slashes and cuts decorated it, along with the odd knife or two that was sticking out of the poor walls. The paintings and vases were NOT in their usual places but rather used and thrown around as a weapon.

In the centre of the room, someone was standing on top of a table and the other one lying on the mostly destroyed sofa.

"..." I stared.

Shark Pride sweat dropped.

Phoney Prince grinned nervously.

And I stared.

"What. The. Fuck."

"..."

"..."

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Those two immature idiots yelled at each other at the same time.

"...Right. And tell me when the tooth fairy visits sil-te-plait*." I face palmed myself.

After a moments of more silence, I spoke up: "Alright Bel, tell some of the stupid subordinates to get here and clean it up. Squalo, go tell Mammon we need some more furniture and money."

"HEEYY! WHY AM I GOING TO TELL THAT GREEDY BABY?"

"Because you're his superior." I replied with a seemingly innocent shrug, death threat hanging there on my tone.

"Now, GET TO WORK YOU BASTARDOS!" I cursed at them in Spanish.

_Click. Click. Click  
_The pen 'clicked' with every click.

This subject has something against me! Poor innocent me...I sniffed.

_How do you measure Mass and what is the difference between Mass and Weight?_

"..." I continued staring at the colourful, evil and mean Science book.

The sun light shone through the kinda see through curtains, the cerulean blue block out drapes were drawn back. The page was too bright…My eyes are being burned to death!

The finely crafted 17th century door seemed to beckon me to open it and run away... I sighed. LIFE IS SO HARD! I DUN WANNA GO BACK TO UNI AGAIN! IMMA ASSASSSIN BUT FREAKING DADDY-KINS WANTS ME TO GO BACK TO UNI! AND THE STUPID 'KIND' AND 'COMPASSIONATE' NONO APPROVES! MY LIFE IS OVER! I'M LIKE GOING TO BE THE YOUNGEST PERSON THERE! JUST BECAUSE I'M SOMEWHAT SMART DOESN'T MEAN A YOUNG INNOCENT SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD HAS TO GO TO UNI!

Right. Take a deep calming breath Aurore. Deeeeepp caaa-

"VOOIIII AUURRROOOREE!" Shark Pride burst into my room. I swirled my chair around, _like a boss._

"..." I gawked at him. His long silver hair was drenched with what looked like tomato sauce, coffee, pasta, smoked salmon and glass.

"Aurore," He marched over. I braced myself. "C-Can you…p-please help me?"

"..." I stared at him like he had grown another head; said person glanced away with a faint dusting of pink on his face.

"Care for an explanation?"

"...Well...You see...I-uhh-was watching the news and-uhh-tonight was Movie Night and it was Bel's turn to choose the movie and he chose Saw and no one else wanted to watch that movie and well…you know, the rules are everyone has to want to watch it. Like...the old geezer wrote them out for us...well...I kinda...I mean, everyone has to watch it…" He finished lamely, staring at his boots, which by the way, wasn't very interesting at all.

This was the guy who was too cool to fall.

This was the guy whose name means 'Shark Pride'. PRIDE.

This was the guy who's the second in command of the Vongola's Independent Assassination Squad.

This was also the guy who was begging for help to someone like me. Who, by the way, is very awesome.

"...Ok!" I beamed at him.

"...W-What?" He blinked. OMFG HE'S ADORABLE!

"I said ok, Aho, now get out. I'll be there in a sec."

He scampered out. Gee, Squalo seems out of character today.  
And that was how, my friends; I found myself watching horror movies for the rest of the night until Lussuria came back from his mission and shoo'ed us to bed.

Kinda. Awesome people like me didn't go to bed, because a certain awesome someone forgot to do her uni homework.

*Sil-te-plait – Please

x3 REVIEWW~ I have found a new love for reviews~ I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!

yar yar, NOW PRESS THAT BUTTON AND TYPE SOMETHING COOL!

Oh and I don't own KHR~!


End file.
